The Car Infront Of Me
by Jenn0615
Summary: The car infront of me, was carryiing, what I loved more than anything." Brooke and Lucas one-shot song-fic!


**A/N: Hey guys! I know I should be working on "In the Beginning," but I heard this song this morning and the idea came to me. I was driving to work and planning out how to write it! lol....I hope you guys like it! Thank you Morgan for reading over it first! I love you girly! Please review. And hopefully I'll have another chapter up for ITB by this weekend! Thanks!**

* * *

_Homecoming parade, you were the queen  
I was riding right behind you with the rest of the team  
Saw my ring on your finger as you waved to the crowd  
I didn't know a second stringer could ever be so proud_

Have you ever had a moment in your life when you knew everything was as it should be? That's how Lucas felt as this exact moment. It was the annual homecoming parade for THHS and all the sports teams were required to ride in a float for it. And since basketball was the most popular sport for Tree Hill, the basketball team rode directly behind the homecoming queen float. Which is where Brooke Davis was sitting.

_The car in front of me was carrying what I loved more than anything  
My sweetest dream was in the car in front of me_

Brooke Davis. How do you describe Brooke Davis? Obviously homecoming queen. All around social butterfly. Captain of the cheerleaders. And Lucas Scott's girlfriend. Actually, Lucas Scott's fiancé. He couldn't help but swell with pride as he noticed the sun reflect off the diamond ring he had given her just last night. She had called it perfect. Lucas had told her nothing had compared to her. And that was when the tears had started. As Lucas watched her waving to the hometown crowd, he knew he would love that girl forever.

_On Wednesday nights, we'd meet at church  
You'd bring the kids, and I'd come straight from work  
Going home I'd read their lips through the window of your van  
As they sang Jesus loves me, I thought God I'm a lucky man_

After graduation came the wedding. After the wedding came college. During college came the first born son, Kellan Davis Scott. After college came the careers. After the careers began came the second born son, Keith Sawyer Scott. A year after Keith came the first born daughter, Kaelin Elizabeth Scott. Brooke had insisted on giving the children the most normal childhood she could since she didn't have a normal one. So every Sunday morning they were in the second row in church, right alongside Karen and Lily. And every Wednesday night, she and Lucas would sit with the kids during bible study.

_The car in front of me was carrying what I loved more than anything  
My sweetest dream was in the car in front of me_

Before having kids, Lucas had been sure he knew what love was. After the kids came, however, he realized that there was almost nothing greater than the love of a child. His love for his children and his love for Brooke rivaled each other for being the greatest.

_Even after what the doctor said  
You were strong and you believed  
And you held us all together through one more spring_

Lucas stood in the doorway of the hospital room, watching Brooke in a restless slumber. He never thought this would happen. Never in his greatest dreams did he think he would be watching his wife fight for her life. They still had so many things ahead of them; so many dreams left to fulfill. But just one word took all that away. Cancer. As soon as Brooke had heard the words, she demanded the best treatment she could find. She had always been the strong one in the family. Never one to back down from a challenge. Brooke didn't even bat an eyelash when she lost her hair due to the chemotherapy. And Brooke loved her hair. But she loved her husband and children more. She knew she had to keep the family going. "Luke," he heard Brooke whisper. He rushed to her side as she opened her eyes slowly. "I love you Lucas Scott. And I always will. Don't forget that," she said with what strength she still had. "Brooke, don't do that. You're going to be fine!" Lucas demanded. "No, I'm not. This is it for me. But I do love you. And please tell my babies I love them too. Don't let them forget me. Especially Keith and Kaelin. They're still so young," she cried, struggling to take a breath.

_Their little hands held on to mine  
As we sat in that backseat with tears in our eyes  
A long line of headlights  
Strangers stopped along the road  
No Monday wasn't meant for wearing Sunday clothes_

One week. That's how long it had been since Brooke had passed. That night in the hospital when she had said goodbye, Lucas didn't know what to do with himself. The doctors had let him sit with Brooke for about an hour before they took her away. Everyone had gathered at Karen's house waiting for him to come home. As soon as he arrived at his mother's house, he didn't say a word to anyone. Just picked up his two smallest children and carried them into his old room, Kellan following them. He tried to explain to them the best he could. Kellan, being the oldest at 8, understood that Mommy wasn't coming back. Keith and Kaelin, at 6 and 5, were having a hard time with that fact.

And now, the morning of the funeral, riding in the limousine to the church they attended, was the hardest thing Lucas had ever had to do. He couldn't stop the tears from falling and neither could Kellan. Kaelin cried just because her Daddy was. And Keith just stared out the window at all the cars stopping to let them pass. "Daddy, why did we have to dress up today? We're supposed to be in school!" Keith said as he finally turned away from the window to face his tear stained father. "Keith, we have to go say bye to Mommy, remember?" Lucas asked, holding tighter to Kellan's hand. Kaelin buried her head in Lucas' shoulder and started sobbing for her Mommy.

_The car in front of me was carrying what I loved more than anything  
Oh my sweetest dream was in the car in front of me_

"Why do we have to say goodbye? She's right in front of us!" Keith exclaimed, pointing to the car in front of the limo that carried Brooke. "I know, Buddy. I know," Lucas whispered, not knowing what else to say. There were no words for what he felt at the moment. He loved his children and would until the end of time. But the car in front of him held every dream he had ever had.


End file.
